digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Elements
Elements are integrated into Digimon and their attacks. A Dominant Element is an element that is placed on a Digimon as an overall. This will determine their strengths and weaknesses toward elemental based attacks. If a Digimon does not fit into an element, it would be considered as Neutral. Some elements have restrictions against certain Natures having them as their dominant Element. This does not mean a Digimon cannot have these elements as an attack. Attack Element is a boost added to an attack to cause a certain type of damage. For more information on attack building, check HERE. Certain Elements also have an ability it corresponds to. These abilities gain bonuses to their beneficial effects. For more information on Abilities and the bonuses, these elements can grant, look at them HERE. Elements * Holy/Light ** These attacks deal damage with light or purifying techniques. These attacks are often associated with Vaccine type digimon. *** Nature Association: Virus Busters *** Strong Against: Darkness *** Weak Against: Steel *** Elemental Abilities: Holy Ring or Third Eye * Darkness ** These attacks deal damage with darkness or cursing techniques. These attacks are often associated with Virus type digimon. *** Nature Association: Nightmare Soldiers *** Strong Against: Lighting *** Weak Against: Holy/Light *** Elemental Abilities: Night Vision, Shadow Walk, or Sightless * Nature/Plant ** These attacks are often plant based and can effect the plants around an area. *** Nature Association: Jungle Troopers *** Strong Against: Earth *** Weak Against: Wind *** Elemental Abilities: Exoskeleton or Photosynthesis * Ice ** These attacks deal damage using ice or the cold. They may change the temperature of an area. *** Nature Association: Deep Savers *** Strong Against: Water *** Weak Against: Fire *** Elemental Abilities: Frigid or Warm Blooded * Fire ** These attacks deal damage using flame and molten objects. This can also result in explosions. *** Nature Association: Dragon's Roar *** Strong Against: Ice *** Weak Against: Water *** Elemental Abilities: Burning, Cold Blooded, or Innate Flame * Water ** These attacks deal damage using waters or mists. May also use aquatic life. *** Nature Association: Deep Savers *** Strong Against: Fire *** Weak Against: Ice *** Elemental Abilities: Swim or Waterproof * Neutral ** These attacks have no bonuses. No strengths or weaknesse. *** Nature Association: None *** Strong Against: None *** Weak Against: None *** Elemental Abilities: Cold Blooded or Warm Blooded * Wind ** These attacks deal damage using air currents and storms. *** Nature Association: Wind Guardians *** Strong Against: Nature/Plant *** Weak Against: Earth *** Elemental Abilities: Airborne or Tradewind * Earth ** These attacks deal damage with rocks or ground based moves. *** Nature Association: Nature Spirits *** Strong Against: Wind *** Weak Against: Nature/Plant *** Elemental Abilities: Digging, Hardened * Electricity ** These attacks deal damage using metallic and other man-made objects. *** Nature Association: Metal Empire *** Strong Against: Metal *** Weak Against: Darkness *** Elemental Abilities: Electricized, Robotic, or Supercharged *'Metal' ** These attacks deal damage using metals either in the form of armor or weapons. *** Nature Association: Metal Empire *** Strong Against: Holy/Light *** Weak Against: Electric *** Elemental Abilities: Armored, Chrome Digizoid, Digging, Robotic, or Tempered Skin Element Chart Category:Mechanics Category:Darkness Category:Light/holy Category:Metal Category:Nature/Plant Category:Neutral Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Electricity Category:Earth Category:Wind